


Sweet sunny days

by Awildsnorlaxsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai
Summary: Just a short mushy exchange between my Miqo'te Sonia and her partner Synnata
Kudos: 3





	Sweet sunny days

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing sweet mushy stuff, it fills me with energy. I hope people enjoy this one as much as I did writing it, it's short but I could go on for hours.

Sonia eyed her target from the cover of a cactuar shrub watching it slowly drift from side to side. She had been preparing for this moment for the last few minutes, her tail was swishing in excitement behind her as she began to tip toe across the lawn. Taking great care to even hold in her breath as she made her way over and making sure to avoid any snapping of twigs she inched closer and closer.

  
She was almost there and had begun to reach out to grab her quarry when...

  
"If you even think about grabbing my tail i'm going to toss you into the kiddy pool"

Sonia fell to the ground in surprise her partner didn't even look up from where she was still sat reading, "How did you even know I was coming!"

  
"Easy. Your wagging tail gave you away, you should tie it down next time or better yet let me pin it to you if you try that again" Synnata finally turned her head towards Sonia, a smile slowly spread across her face as she patted her lap, "Come over here and lay down, you could do with staying still for a few minutes"

  
"You're not going to bonk me with your book are you?" Sonia asked as she slowly made her way over. It could be a trap, the offer to rest in her lap was almost too good to be true.

  
"I will if you don't hurry up" Sonia quickly sat down next to the other miqo'te and gently layed her head in her lap, "There we go, now why were you so intent on disturbing my reading?" Synnata's free hand began stroking Sonia's cheek as she looked down at her waiting for an answer.

  
She closed her eyes as the fingers brushed her cheek, "Well I...was bored...and you were just sitting there..." her voice trailed off.

  
"Bored? Well there is an entire house to clean...or well, your side of the bed at least"

  
"I'm not _that_ bored"

  
Synnata sighed and closed her book, "What am I going to do with you?"

  
"Love me unconditionally?" Sonia's grin was met with a smug look from Synnata

  
"Maybe...or I could..." it was too late for Sonia as she felt Synnata's fingers scratching behind her ears.

  
"Ah! That..tickles!" She started to flail about but to no avail, she had to endure the tickling until Syn was satisfied. Her fingers moved around rubbing her ears, scratching the inside of them lightly. Thankfully it didn't take too long for the scratching to stop, leaving the red haired miqo'te breathing heavily. It she could purr she probably would have.

  
"There we go! Much better!" satisfied that her companion wasn't going to be moving anytime soon, Syn lowered her head and planted a kiss on Sonia's forehead.   
"You...are a fiend" was all Sonia could muster up.

  
"Shhh, this is what happens to lazy maids" Syn's hands moved back to slowly feeling each inch of Sonia's face gently, it was incredibly relaxing and Sonia could feel her eyes start to close. The warmth of her hands slowly encompassed her cheeks making her feel at peace.

  
It was quiet for some time, only the gentle breeze occasionally brushing against them. The silence was broken by Synnata, "I'm glad you seem to have been feeling like your old self again"

  
Sonia opened one of her eyes, "Me too, sorry to make you worry about me. It's nice to feel...good again"

  
"Please don't apologize for that"

  
"But I--" her next words were cut off as her lips were suddenly covered by Synnata's own as the two miqo'te kissed. It seemed to last ages and yet, not long enough before it was broken.

  
"No. Apologies"

  
Once again nearly breathless Sonia took a moment to compose herself, "I...okay. You win, but you have to do that more often with more ear scratches..."  
Synnata thought for a moment, "I suppose it's the least I can do" she pressed her forehead against Sonia's and closed her own eyes, "You are the sun in my life, I don't know what I would do without you"

  
Sonia felt a sudden welling of emotion in her chest as if her heart was going to burst. She settled for pulling Syn against her and squeezing her in a tight embrace. They were in their own little world together as they layed in the grass clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.

  
"I'm never going to leave you Syn" she whispered into her ears as they twitched in response

  
"Never ever right?" It was a muffled response from being buried in Sonia's chest

  
"Never ever, I love you with all of my heart my little moon" the squeeze was tightened briefly before getting a response.

  
"I love you, more than I could ever put into words"

  
It was dark before the two miqo'te walked back inside the house, neither wanting to be the first to let go.


End file.
